The Detective's Best Friend - A John Watson Fanfiction
by lotrhobbitsherlock
Summary: Carolyn Adams goes to the great detective Sherlock Holmes for help. Through this she does meet a very attractive Army Doctor and his little girl. *I DO NOT OWN THE NAME NOR ANY PART OF 'SHERLOCK'.* -I know a lot of you are Johnlock shippers, but I put Sherlock and Molly together in this one since John has an OC, but it's not a dominant part, so anyone can still enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own the name nor any part of** ** _The Ring_** **nor the BBC show** ** _Sherlock._**

I took a deep breath as stood in front of the door. I was nervous to go see the famous detective. Not for the fact of who he is, but I feared he would hear my story and tell me to leave. I was tempted to turn and leave, but I noticed a man looking through the window. From the papers, this was not Sherlock Holmes, so I guessed it was Doctor Watson. I gave out a quick breath before knocking on the door. I couldn't turn away now that they knew I was hesitant by the door.

An older lady opened the door, offering me a sweet smile. "Hello dear," she greeted. "Are you here for the boys?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Her smile widened as she stepped aside so I could enter the house. "They are upstairs, go right on up. Second floor, not third."

"Thank you," I told her and headed upstairs. Doctor Watson had moved from the window to a red chair. A little girl, who was I suppose no more than four, leaned on his legs in front of the chair. She was holding a little doll, one with button eyes. I always found those dolls to be creepy, but if the girl liked it, then I couldn't argue. "Sorry to intrude," I said as I finally looked back to Doctor Watson.

"Oh, no need," he told me. "Sherlock should be out in a minute." He gestured to a chair that stood in front of his, and I guessed Sherlock's, chair. "Please sit."

I gave him a quick smile, before sitting down. The little girl, her hair in pigtails, smiled at me. "Hello!" she greeted.

I smiled at her. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Rosie," she told me, holding out the 'o' in her name longer than normal. "This Daddy!" she said, patting Doctor Watson's knee. "Shwerwock in there." She pointed to the back room. "He's sleepy."

"He was sleeping," Doctor Watson, I believe his first name was John, but the papers always just refer to him as Doctor Watson, told me. "He's getting dressed."

I looked to the clock to see it was only just past six. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't think I was coming at a late hour."

"Oh, don't be. He's normally up at this time, but Rosie kept him up all night." He reassured. Rosie giggle, and climbed into her father's lap.

"And what of her mother?" I asked. "Is she at work, or just out?"

Doctor Watson frowned, taking in a breath before letting it out. "No, her mother is dead."

I frowned at this. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have intruded."

"Don't be," he said. "It was an honest question. It's just a fact that we had to settle with."

I was about to speak when Mr. Holmes came in, button his dress jacket. He didn't say anything, and sat down in the chair across from Doctor Watson's. He looked at me as if expecting me to speak. "Well?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. Normally people say hello first," I said.

"Yes well, I have better things I could be doing so please try to be quick and not boring," He spoke quickly, faster than the average person.

Rosie frowned, getting off her father's lap. She went over to Mr. Holmes and slapped his leg. "Shwerwock that rude!" She told him. "Be nithe!"

"I said please," Sherlock spoke.

"Not in nithe way!" She huffed, crossing her little arms. "Now tart ober!"

"Fine," Sherlock said, straightening his coat before continuing. "Hello, I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is Doctor John Watson. You've probably met Rosie Watson by now, so please tell us your problem."

I did my best to suppress my laughter at the fact that this man just took orders from a four-year-old, but at least he was being more considerate. "Yes," I said and pulled out a file from my bag. "I've been getting threatening emails, text, calls, and letters for the past week. I was hoping you could find out who and possibly stop them. I know you will be able to find this person much faster than the police, so that is why I went to you." I pulled out some letters. "These are the letters."

I was nervous because as I handed Mr. Holmes these letters, he looked to be bored, but his face straightened and his brows creased as he looked to one of the letters. "John, look at this." Sherlock turned the letter around and pointed to the letters I.O.U that was doodled in the corner of the page.

"He's dead, and you stopped his- "John made a gesture with his hand, "empire a long time ago. And that whole bloody thing with your sister is long past too."

"Apparently it has resurfaced. I will take your case. I suggest you stay here with us until we know any further details. John will take you back to your flat to grab a few things." As Sherlock said all this, he was putting on his coat and scarf. "I'll be at the lab." He stuffed my file and the letters in his coat and quickly left.

"Well, I guess you are staying with us." John said. "I guess we should go get your things."

"Wait, he was serious?" I asked.

"He's Sherlock, he's always serious."

.

As I unlocked my flat, my German Shepard Rocky jumped on me as a greeting. "Hello boy," I greeted back, rubbing the dogs head. "I have a dog; will that be a problem?" I asked John. "I'm not leaving him here. He's well trained and very sweet."

"Sherlock loves dogs even though he won't admit it, so I don't see a problem with it," he told me.

"Thank you," I said and headed to my room to grab a week worth of clothes and my essentials. When I came back, Rocky was hovering by John's feet as he pets his head. "Well good to know that he likes you," I said with a smile.

John looked back to me. "Does he not like everyone?"

"Anyone he finds threatening to me he doesn't, but it seems he approves of you."

John offered me a charmed smile. "Rosie loves dogs, though I don't think she has met on bigger than her."

I giggled as I looked to my large dog. "I think he'll know to be gentle with her."

John knelt in front of Rocky, and the dog took this to his advantage to lick John's face. I giggled again and went to get Rocky's things before heading back to Baker Street with John.

.

"I suppose you can stay in my room upstairs because I doubt Sherlock will be polite enough to offer you his bed," John told me. "Rosie and I can stay in here." He explained all this after he grabbed Rosie from Ms. Hudson, and now we sat in the common room.

Though, I frowned at his suggestion. "No, I can stay in here… From what you said, Rosie doesn't have her own bedroom, and I do not wish to kick her out of her bed, let alone you."

"It's fine. I really don't mind. It would bother me that we let you sleep on the couch when Sherlock is the one that suggested, more like ordered, you to stay here. And we are working on building Rosie a room upstairs, it's just not finished yet."

"But- "I started to argue, but John held his hand up to stop me.

"It's fine," he told me. "Rosie will probably sleep with Sherlock anyway, and that couch is plenty comfortable enough for me. I used to sleep on a cot in Afghanistan, so I think I can sleep on a comfortable couch."

I frowned my brows, not in anger but in slight confusion. "Afghanistan?" I asked.

"I'm a retired Army Doctor who went to Afghanistan and got shot so they sent me home," he answered as if it were nothing. He watched his daughter play with Rocky on the floor, and didn't even seemed bothered by the fact that he had seen war.

"Normally people find that more dramatic than what you just led on."

John snorted. "Not when you live with Sherlock Holmes."

"Meaning?" I further asked.

"Well," John started. "I've almost got shot again, but this time it would have killed me. I've almost been burned alive, and I've been chained to the bottom of a well, while siting in bone infested water."

My mouth was open as I just stared at him. "Burned alive?" I finally managed.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'.

"And…" I had to shake my head to fully process everything. "Chained to the bottom of a well? So, basically put you down there to starve to death?"

John nodded. "Basically, yes."

"Like Samara in _The Ring_ movies?"

John laughed at my statement. "To be honest, those movies were going through my mind as I stood in the water."

"Further question, and I probably should have lead with this, but why do you still live with him?"

"I've asked myself that question a few times as well, but he's my best friend so we sort of forgive and forget."

I rose an eyebrow but chose not to question more. It was his business, not mine. I decided then to ask about my case. "Why did you two freak out by the letters I.O.U on my letter?"

"Moriarty," he simply stated. "He made trouble for Sherlock a few years back, and that is one of his trademarks."

I was about to speak when Rosie shouted out. "Daddy, look!" She spoke with pure joy and a big smile as she showed her father her drawing. "Dat's you, dat's me, and, and dat's Shwerwock, and dat's aunt Molly! and Nanny!" She pointed to each of the small stick figures. She looked at me and smiled. "Oh!" She quickly grabbed her crayon and drew a girl stick figure next to the one that she said was John. "Dat's you!" she told me.

"Oh," I smiled at her. "Thank you, sweetie, but I'm not a part of your family."

Rosie smiled at me. She looked to her father and then back at me. "Fo now you are," she said. "What your name?" she further asked.

It just occurred to me that little Rosie doesn't know my name. Mr. Holmes and John do because of the letter and file I gave them, but the little girl doesn't. I smiled to her. "Carolyn Adams," I told her.

"Oh," she said still smiling at me. "My name is Rosie Watson."

I giggled. "I know,"

"Daddy name is John Watson," she further told me. "And Uncle Shwerwock is Shwerwock Homes."

"Holmes baby, not Homes." John corrected.

"Holmes," Rosie corrected. "And, and Aunt Molly's name is Molly Hooper. But I want her to be Molly Holmes soon. I want Uncle Shwerwock to popose to her."

I giggled at the girl's rant. "You want Sherlock to propose to Molly? Who is your Aunt Molly? And how is she your aunt?"

"Molly is her godmother, and Sherlock is her godfather. So, she calls them her aunt and uncle," John explained. "And Nanny is Ms. Hudson."

Sherlock then walked through the door, along with a brown headed woman whom was much shorter than him. "AUNT MOLLY!" Rosie screamed, running to her and hugging around her legs.

I'd have to guess that was Molly. She smiled to me before speaking. "Oh, John did you find a girl?" she asked.

"Molly don't be ridiculous, she's a client who has to stay with us." Sherlock spoke.

Rosie huffed, smacking Sherlock's knee. "Meanie!" she said, sticking her tongue out at him, but soon laughed. "Carolyn can be Daddy's gwirlfwiend!"

"But she's not," John quickly said. "Rosie, we just met Carolyn."

Rosie smiled at me. "I know." She then turned to Sherlock, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the drawing she did earlier. "Uncle Shwerwock, look!"

Sherlock smiled to her, kissing her cheek. "Very nice Rose." He then looked to Rocky, who was being good and sitting next to me on the floor. "I'm guessing the dog will be staying with you in John's room," he said.

"Sherlock, you love dogs, don't act as if you actually care. He's house trained and when we aren't looking you will play with Rocky." John said. "But yes, he is."

Molly cleared her throat and stuck her hand out to me. "Molly Hooper, pleasure to meet you." She offered me a charmed smiled.

"Carolyn Adams," I said. "Rosie mentioned you."

By now, Rosie had Sherlock sit on the ground and she plopped herself in his lap. Rocky went over to him and started to lick his face. "Oh, sorry." I said with a giggle. "He must like you."

Sherlock petted the dog, and tried not to show that he was smiling. "It's fine," he finally said as the detective slowly started to play with Rocky.

"If you like dogs so much why not get one?" I asked.

"I don't necessarily like dogs," he tried to defend.

"Yes, you do," both John and Molly spoke.

I giggled at the group and smiled. They all seemed like a lively, loving bunch. "Rosie, it's bed time though. You get to sleep with Uncle Sherlock tonight."

Rosie smiled. "Okay Daddy," she said as she got off Sherlock's lap. "Goodnight Miss Carolyn," She said and hugged me goodnight.

I smiled to her. "Goodnight dear," I said.

"Goodnight Aunt Molly!" She said, hugging her around her legs. "I wuv you!"

"I love you too my darling, goodnight." Molly said, leaning down and kissing the girl goodnight.

"Goodnight Daddy!" She said, running to her father, giving him a big hug. "I love you… THIS MUCH!" She said, putting her arms out wide.

"I love you this much too," John copied her action.

Rosie giggled. "That a lot!" She said, kissing her father.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he said.

Rosie ran to Sherlock, giving him a big hug. "I love you Shwerwock," she said.

Sherlock smiled to the little girl. "I love you too angel." He told her.

"Why you call me angel?" She asked.

Sherlock kissed her cheek. "Because your proof that angels must exist."

Rosie giggled, giving him another kiss. "Goodnight Shwerwock." She gave him one last kiss before running to what I assumed was Sherlock's room.

"I'm going to bed too, goodnight everyone." Molly said, putting down her purse and leaving also to Sherlock's room.

"Let me show you upstairs," John said getting up.

I smiled to him. "Yes, thank you." Rocky followed me as I got up. "Goodnight Mr. Holmes. Thank you for helping me."

Sherlock nodded and gave a short, quick smile. I followed John upstairs to a small room with two separate single beds, one for an adult and one for a child. Obviously, the child's bed was for Rosie, and the 'R' over the bed proved that. She had several teddy bears and other stuffed animals on her purple bed spread. John's bed, on the other hand, was simple with a single grey blanket over white sheets.

"I would have given fresh sheets if I would have known," John told me.

"Oh, it's fine," I smiled to him. "I doubt you have the plague," I joked.

John gave a short laugh before continuing. "There's a small half bath, sorry you'll have to share the shower with us, but at least you'll have your own vanity. There is the construction work of building Rosie's bedroom next store, so I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

I smiled to him. "Thank you, goodnight John."

He nodded. "Goodnight Carolyn." He left without another word, closing the door behind him. I changed into sleep clothes and laid in John's neatly made bed. You could tell he was a military man in how well he kept his bed up. It was made perfectly and tight, just as Rosie's was. Rocky laid on the floor next to me, licking my face goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the couch at 221B, reading through the paper and drinking the tea John had made me. It was Saturday, meaning that none of us had work, except for Sherlock who was busy in the kitchen, which was more like a place for experiments, examining the letters I gave him. I noticed how he subconsciously would rub Rocky's head as my dog sat at his feet.

Rosie sat at the coffee table, coloring as John sat in his usual chair. "Carolyn?" John asked, putting down the newspaper he was reading. I hummed in response. "Where do you work?" He asked. "We don't know much about you, and since you are staying here I see it fit to get to know you."

"Well," Sherlock started, but John interjected.

"Sherlock, you may have deduced things about her, but let's do this like normal people," John told him.

I giggled at their interaction. "I'm a veterinarian." I told him.

"What's that?" Rosie asked.

"It means that I'm an animal doctor," I told her with a smile.

Rosie's face lit up. "You're a doctor like Daddy?!" she said excitedly.

"Kind of," I said with a smile. "But instead of people, I look at animals."

I was about to speak when Sherlock shot up from the table. "John grab your coat," he said.

"Is it for my case?" I asked.

"Yes, it appears we have to go visit my sister. I don't think she is behind this, but she might know something," Sherlock explained.

John shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no. I am not going back there," John told us.

"John, I need your help." Sherlock argued.

John sighed. "Sherlock, you do realize this woman put me down a well to die!"

My brows frowned at his statement. "Wait, your sister is the one who put you down the well?"

"Yes, but she's better now, and she did apologize." Sherlock said. "And John it's been three years. I'm sure Eurus would like to apologize is person. And besides the well wasn't at Sherrinford."

"Same difference!" John shouted

"May I go?" I injected, both spinning their heads around to look at me.

Sherlock looked to be in shock at my question, and John seemed… concerned? "You? You want to go?" Sherlock hesitantly asked.

"Yes, it is my case so why not? I don't have work today nor tomorrow, so I don't see why not?" I said. "And maybe I can help if John doesn't wish to go."

We both looked to John, silently urging him to come with us. "Oh, fine." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So, three instead of the normal two… This will be an interesting trip," Sherlock spoke before grabbing his coat.

.

We got to Sherrinford, and were lead to an isolated room with a glass prison-type barrier. A woman sat on a bed on the other side of the class, picking at a violin. She looked up once she heard the door open, and a big smile spread across her lips. "Sherlock!" She said in pure joy. "How wonderful to see you."

Sherlock smiled to her, an actual genuine smile. I would guess this was his sister, Eurus. "Hello Eurus." He spoke with the same smile.

Eurus then looked to John, and her face saddened. "Doctor Watson… I'm glad to see you. I told Sherly I wanted to apologize in person." She then looked to me. "Hello," she said with a smile.

This woman seemed to be very pleasant, so why was she behind this glass? She did apparently put John down a well, but now that I met her, that was hard to believe. Sherlock did say she was doing a lot better. Maybe she's not allowed to leave because of her past, but at least now she appeared to be a good person.

"Eurus, we need to ask you some questions," Sherlock told her.

"Of course," she said, still smiling. "But only if you say hello to Molly for me. I loved it when you brought her, and I got to apologize to her as well. She is such a lovely girl, no wonder you love her."

Both John and I looked to Sherlock in slight surprise. Judging from last night, I would have guess that he cared for her and maybe fancied her, but Sherlock doesn't seem to be the type to fall in love.

Sherlock cleared his throat as if he was slightly embarrassed. "Yes, well… I'll tell her you said hello. Now onto my questions." Sherlock pulled out the letters from his coat. "Do you know of anyone who would want to impersonate Moriarty?" He asked, showing her the I.O.U on the letter.

Eurus frowned her brows, examining the letter. "No, I'm sorry Sherlock I don't. I don't have any connections to the outside world besides you anymore. I stopped all that remember?"

Sherlock's shoulders dropped, and he sighed, putting away the letter. "It was worth a shot."

"Wait!" Eurus said. "Moran! Sebastian Moran!"

Sherlock frowned his brows. "Who is that?"

"He was Jim's right hand man! I only met him once, but he might be? I don't even know if he is alive or dead, but at least you have a name." She further explained.

Sherlock smiled like a giddy child. "Thank you, Eurus," he said, putting his hands on the glass. He couldn't physically touch her, but Eurus put her hands on the glass where his was as well. I watched the two siblings and smiled as they eagerly talked. Eurus looked so much like Sherlock it was uncanny. I believe Sherlock said he was older by a year, but they could have fooled for twins.

John looked incredibly uncomfortable as he stood. He eyed a specific spot on the other side of the glass. "Something wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on his arm to get his attention.

"I watched a man die right there," he told me.

"You've been to war? Unfortunately, I figured you would be sadly used to that."

John sighed and looked to me. "Yes, but in war people tend to be nameless, but it's entirely different when it's a face you know and an innocent man." John shuddered. "You feel sorry for lives and families that are lost in war, but here… It was just different. There are too many bad memories here." He looked around before letting out another short sigh. "I almost had to watch my best friend shoot himself here… Watching him die once was enough for me."

I frowned my brows in confusion, but then I remembered reading about Sherlock's fake suicide. "I'm sorry you came back."

John shook his head. "No, it had to be done."

"We should be going," Sherlock spoke, cause John and I to look towards the siblings. "Thank you, Eurus, I'll visit once the case is done."

Eurus smiled. "Of course. I love you Sherlock," she said as Sherlock turned to leave.

Sherlock looked back at her and smiled. "You too Eurus, take care."

I smiled to her before turning to the door to leave with the boys. "And John," Eurus called before we exited fully. "I'm sorry again. I do hope you come with Sherlock on one of his visits."

John gave a weak smile and nodded. "We'll see," he told her and we left.

.

Sherlock headed to Scotland Yard to find information on Sebastian Moran, but John said that he would walk with me back to 221B to 'make sure I got to my temporary home safely'. Plus, we got a phone call from Ms. Hudson saying that Rosie was crying because she wanted her daddy.

So, there I was walking home with John after we got some take out. "It would have probably been quicker to get a cab," I mentioned. "But the weather is nice, and I like walking when weather is like this. It's a bit nippy, but I like it when it's slightly cold."

"It's supposed to snow tomorrow," John said. "Rosie likes watching the snow fall from the window." I looked to him and smiled as we continued to walk. "What?" he asked with a laugh as he noticed my staring.

"Nothing, I just admire how much you love your daughter. You remind me how my brother was with his little girl."

"Was?" John questioned my wording.

"Yes, little Sophie died of cancer when she was five… He was like you, a single father. Sophie's mother wanted to give her up for adoption, but my brother said no and that he would care for her." I smiled, remembering the many times I would see them for the holidays, and being close to Christmas time made the memory more prominent. "He would have given her the world if he could."

John watched me as I told of my brother. "And what of your brother now?"

"He's getting married to a very nice girl in June who also has a little girl. The girl doesn't know her father, so my brother happily is stepping in as her father."

"Your brother sounds like a good man," John commented.

"As are you Doctor Watson," I said and smiled to him.

John chuckled at my statement, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You hardly know me Miss Adams."

"Yes, but I know enough. If you weren't, you wouldn't have stayed Sherlock's friend, and I see how Rosie reacts to you. If you weren't a good man, then your little girl wouldn't be so excited to see you and lovingly kiss you goodnight… She also wouldn't have her nanny call you to say she was crying because she missed you." We now were closer to 221B now. "I also can tell that Sherlock is a good man too by watching how your daughter interacts with him. Also, how he interacts with his sister that apparently used to be a horrible human being. She seemed nice today."

John sighed. "She did, but she's also a very good actress… But I do believe she has changed, or Sherlock wouldn't go see her every couple of weeks."

We entered the flat now, and Rosie screamed in joy and ran to her father as soon as he entered through the front door. John smiled, picking her up and tossing her in the air, making the little girl laugh. "Daddy guess what!" she said excitedly.

"What?" John asked with an overexaggerated expression, trying to match his daughter's excitement.

"Nanny took me sopping fo your Chismas pwesent!" she told him. "We got Aunt Molly and Uncle Shwerwock a pwesent too. Uncle Shwerwock was hard! He never want anyting."

John chuckled, kissing Rosie's cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart." Rosie smiled at me. "Are you gonna be herwer for Chismas?!" she asked.

"Oh, um I don't know Rosie. Maybe?" I told her honestly. Christmas was only two weeks away, but who knows. Sherlock might solve my case by then.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock was not much closer to solving my case, so Rosie might get her wish and I might be here for Christmas. It's been a week and Sherlock did find some information on Moran, but we had no idea where he could be. Sherlock was currently sitting at his desk, papers piled around him as tried to figure out any trace of where Moran could be. He has examined every letter I was sent, but it appeared that Moran never sent the letters himself. On one hand though, I found that I really enjoyed living at 221B. It was never boring, and I found that I simply enjoyed everyone's company. Molly practically lived here as well, and we have bonded over the week.

"Nothing!" Sherlock suddenly shouted, balling up the paper he was reading and throwing it. "Why would Moran want to threaten you? There is no connection! Why?!"

Molly sighed, getting up from her spot next to me and going over to Sherlock. She kissed his cheek, whispering something in his ear. From his body language I would guess that she told him he needed to calm down, which surprisingly worked some. "And shh, you'll wake Rosie." It was rather late, and Rosie went to sleep about two hours ago.

"I need a cigarette," He said and started to get up, but both Molly and John stopped him.

"No, Sherlock you are doing so well. You haven't smoked in a year, so why start now?" John said. "I know your stressed, but take a deep breath and I'm sure you will figure everything out soon. You always do."

Molly started rubbing his shoulders and urged him to sit down. "Sherlock please calm down. You'll figure it out soon."

"I'll fix you some tea," I said as I got up and headed to the kitchen. I've learned my way around the flat by now.

Sherlock was quietly arguing with John and Molly of how a cigarette might help him think as I made four cups of tea. I suddenly heard sniffling behind me, and turned to see Rosie with wet cheeks as she tried to rub her tears away. She was holding one of her teddy bears as she wore one of John's shirts, as she slowly emerged from the small hallway that led to Sherlock's room. I knelt in front of her. "What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked.

"Want Daddy…"

"Alright," I said and smiled to her, picking her up and bringing her to the common room. "John, Rosie wants you."

John immediately turned from the mention of his daughter's name. Rosie reached out for him, and he gladly took her into his arms. "What's wrong darling?" He asked.

Rosie cried into John's neck and she hugged him tightly. "Bad dweam…" she said.

"What was your bad dream about?" John further asked.

Sherlock seemed to forget about his struggles as he looked to Rosie with concern. Rosie sniffed and pulled away from John's neck, wiping her eyes. "Bad man took Miss Carolyn to be mean to us." She looked at me and cried more, now reaching out for me. I was honestly surprised that she wanted me to hold her, but I gladly did so. She was such a sweetheart that it was impossible for me not to love her.

"To get to us…" Sherlock repeated. "THAT'S IT!" He practically leaped out of his chair and grabbed his coat.

"Wait, what?" Molly asked.

"To get to us! Moriarty had an unhealthy obsession with me, so naturally Moran is using Carolyn, knowing that she would eventually come to me, to get to me!" Sherlock excitedly explained. "Oh, I'm so stupid. Why didn't I think of that?! Rosie, you are amazing!" He kissed her cheek before fixing his scarf.

"Wait, why go through all that trouble to get to you when he could of just came to you directly," John asked.

"No, that's too easy for a man who was the right hand of Moriarty. He wants me to come to him."

"But why use me?" I further asked.

"Don't know yet, that's why Molly and I need to go to the lab to run further DNA test on these letters." Sherlock said, grabbing the letters and practically sprinting downstairs.

Molly sighed. "Well, I guess I'm going to the lab. Goodnight everyone because I doubt we will be home soon. John go ahead and sleep in Sherlock's room with Rosie, and we'll just crash at my place." Molly waved us goodbye before following Sherlock out the door.

Once the two left, John, Rosie, and I stood there in silence until I cleared my throat. "Well, I should be heading off to bed. I have work in the morning," I said as I handed Rosie to John. "Goodnight Rose, John." I bit them goodnight and then headed upstairs to sleep.

.

"Come on Carolyn, you are living with two extremely attractive men, you can not tell me you've haven't wanted anything with them." My best friend and co-worker, Grace, said as we sat down at lunch.

"No Grace!" I grumbled. "I have not! I am Sherlock's client and for my safety, apparently, I am living with them for the time being."

Grace playfully rolled her eyes. "Yes, but Sherlock Holmes is absolutely gorgeous."

"And has a girlfriend… Well, I think Molly is his girlfriend, but they actually haven't said they were. They love each, so that is something," I told her.

"Okay," Grace started. "What about Doctor Watson? He's a handsome man, who you have said is the sweetest man you have ever met. Plus, you love his little girl."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Why are you so put on that I hook up with John?"

"Because you need a man in your life. Carolyn, you are thirty-two years old who hasn't even dated in two years. You aren't getting any younger, and I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I have Rocky." I defended.

Grace just gave me a 'really' look as she took a sip of her coffee. "Rocky can't hold you in the middle of the night."

"I barely know the man Grace. I've known him for a total of a week, and you expect me to go on a date with him?"

"You know, plenty of people go on a date after just one meeting," Grace pointed out.

I took a sip of my tea. "Yes, but I don't. Plus, Grace the man's wife died about three years ago. I don't expect him to ever get married again, let alone date."

Grace sighed, leaning her elbows on the table. "Carolyn… You know it is possible for people to fall in love again. Three years is an okay time to start dating again. I'm just saying that you shouldn't be closed to the idea." She smiled at me. "You love Rosie and she loves you as well, so you wouldn't even have to worry about that part."

"Why are we even talking about this? I met John a week ago and we are talking like I'm going to marry the man. I'm simply Sherlock's client, and I am temporarily living with them. Nothing more."

Grace sighed. "Fine, but please find a man soon. Or at least go on a date soon." I rolled my eyes at her statement. "And please come out with me and the girls tonight. You haven't come in a while."

I looked at her for a bit before eventually sighing. "Fine, I guess I can."

.

So, going out with the girls was not a good idea. I drank WAY too much and was currently stumbling up the steps at 221B. It was past one in the morning, and I doubted any one to still be up. To my surprise, John was sitting in his chair, half asleep, but still up.

"There you are!" He whisper shouted. "We were worried about you. What the hell kept you out so late."

"I was with the girls," I told him, but my speech was slobbered.

"Yes, and clearly too much alcohol…" He grumbled. "But, come one, let's get you to bed."

John helped me upstairs and sat me down on his bed. "Why are you still up?" I asked, yanking off my shoes, well attempting to. John had to help me finish taking them off.

"We were worried for you, so I stayed up…" he told me.

I frowned my brows. "Why were you worried?"

"Well, a man is sending you threatening letters. We didn't know what happened to you."

"I told you I was going out." I informed, going to take off my blows, slightly forgetting John was there, but he stopped me.

"Yes, but you said you weren't going to be late… So, we were worried."

I gave a weak, drunken smile to him. My thoughts were clouded by the alcohol, but what Grace and I talked about earlier ran through my head when it probably shouldn't have. "You're a really good guy…" I told him.

John gave out a short chuckle and smiled. "Um, thank you."

Again, my thoughts were not clear, and Grace's words rang through my ears when they probably shouldn't, so I leaned in and kissed him. John gave a noise of surprise at my actions, and didn't seem to know what to do. I quickly pulled away though, my lips tingling from our short kiss. I may be drunk, but I do have some control over my actions. "I'm sorry…"

John cleared his throat, shaking his head some. "It's um, fine. It's fine. You should, um, probably sleep."

"Right…" John nodded to me and quickly left after saying goodnight. I groaned as I fell back onto the bed. "This is the one time I want to wake up after a drunken night and not remember anything…"

Unfortunately, when I woke up the next morning I did… "Oh, Carolyn… You're so stupid. Stupid alcohol, I'm never drinking again…" My head was killing me. I was about to head to the bathroom for some medicine, but when I looked to my side table, a glass of water and two pills were already sitting there. I sighed looking at the medicine. "Oh John, why are you such a good man… You need to stop it…" I quickly took the pills and headed downstairs.

I rubbed my temples as the smell of eggs and bacon filled my nostrils. "Here," John said as he put a plate in front of me. "You need to eat."

I gave a weak smile to him. "Thank you…"

I could feel the tension between us, but I chose to act as if it wasn't there. "Um, Carolyn," John started. Oh no… He's going to ask about the kiss… Play it cool Carolyn, it's not a big deal. "Do you, um, do you remember anything from last night?" he asked.

I looked at him, blinking a few times before answering. "No," I lied. "No, I don't remember anything… Why?"

"Oh nothing," he quickly said, and continued to make breakfast. "I was just curious."

Liar, I thought, but I lied too so I couldn't condemn him for it. I cleared my throat, deciding to change the subject so that I didn't have to think about my actions from last night. "Where's Rosie? And Rocky?"

"Sherlock took them out. Rosie wanted to walk Rocky, so Sherlock said he would take them. I know he secretly wanted to walk your dog, he just won't admit it, so he uses Rosie as an excuse," John explained.

We both chuckled, but It quickly died down. I feel that John knew I remembered, but I hoped he blamed my weird behavior on my hangover. "I am never drinking again," I grumbled, feeling my head. "And thank you for the medicine."

John gave a short smile to me and nodded. "No problem."

We fell silent, but it didn't last long when Rosie burst through the door. "Carolyn!" she excitedly said, and I tried to ignore the pounding of my head from her loud voice.

"Hello sweetheart," I said and hugged her.

"Where were you last night?" she asked, climbing on the stool next to me. "Daddy was wowwied sick!"

John cleared his throat. "We were all worried."

"But you da most Daddy!" Rosie said.

"Well, she's our guest Rose, so it would be natural to worry for her."

I smiled to John as he continued to argue oh how he wasn't as worried as Rosie was making it out to be. "I think that's sweet," I said, still smiling at him. "Thank you for worrying."

John cleared his throat and nodded again. "No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

I walked along the shops with John with gifts for Molly, Ms. Hudson, and Rosie in my hands, but I still had to get one for Sherlock and John. Christmas was in two days and John and I still acted as if nothing happened that night I got drunk. For all he knows, I don't remember what happened.

"You know it's hard to buy a Christmas present for someone when they are with you," I said, looking up to John as we walked.

"Christmas present? You don't have to get me anything," he told.

"Yes, I do. You and Sherlock are letting me live in your house."

"Yes, but you are our client. It's for your own protection. We know what Moriarty, or in this case Moran, is capable of." John smiled at me.

I looked at him, then eventually rolled my eyes. "I'll go with Grace later today." I said, not giving him a choice. "What would Sherlock want?"

"I honestly don't know. Get him socks or something."

"Socks are what you get someone you don't like, I'm not getting him socks."

John shrugged. "He needs a new watch, but that is way too expensive for someone you have known for a total of two weeks. Besides, I think Molly got him that."

I huffed. "You aren't helping… Does he like cookies? Sweets?"

"Ginger Nuts. His mother baked those last Christmas and he about ate the whole pan."

I giggled as I imagined Sherlock doing that. "Okay, I'll pick him up some Ginger Nuts… What about you?"

John wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "No, I'm not a sweets person."

"No, I meant as a Christmas present?"

He shook his head again. "I don't need anything."

"I didn't ask what you needed, I asked what you would want as a present. A present is something the person wants, but won't necessarily buy themselves because they tell themselves they don't need it."

"Alright, I want you to not worry about a gift for me."

"John!" I huffed. "You are just being difficult."

John rolled his eyes. "What I want, you cannot give me."

My head tilted in curiosity. "What do you want?"

John took in a deep breath before letting it out. "Rosie to have her mother… A little girl shouldn't grow up without her mother, or a mother for that matter. I have thought of remarrying just, so I can give her someone she could call mummy, but I could never do it. All the women I went on a date with Rosie never liked." John glanced at me. "She likes you oddly enough." He smiled to me. "I'm not implying anything by the way, I'm just saying."

I giggled some and smiled. "I know John." I hesitated a bit before asking what I wanted, and prayed I wasn't crossing any boundaries. "What was she like?" I finally asked. "Your wife."

"She was…" John stopped as if he were looking for the right words. "The bravest woman I ever met. She was headstrong and… fearless. She cared for Sherlock just as much as I did, which honestly meant a lot to me. Sherlock's is part of my family now. He's like a brother, so anyone who I end up with must get along with Sherlock as well."

"What was her name?"

"Mary," John gave me a small smile.

I hesitated again, but eventually asked my question. "How did she die?"

John gave a visible swallow before speaking. "She got shot… Protecting Sherlock… Now, before you say anything, I used to blame Sherlock for Mary's death, but I now realize it wasn't his fault. She loved him like family that's all. It's not Sherlock's fault." John sighed again. "He believed it was his fault for a long time too, but we're past that now. Regardless, we can't change the past, so now she's simply a beautiful memory."

I gave a soft smile to him as we now approached 221B. "You know, she's still alive in your memory, and that is what matters now. It's just the same with little Sophie…" I turned to him now as I spoke. "I think Mary would want you to be happy. I think she would want you to find love again and hopefully settle down with someone knew. And it's okay to love another, but still remember her… I'd think she'd want that." I smiled more and kissed his cheek as if we were saying goodbye even though we were entering the same flat. "You deserve to happy John Watson. You and your family."

.

It was now Christmas and I was still at 221B. I wasn't complaining, at least I wouldn't be alone. My brother was unable to come to London for Christmas, so I would have been alone if I wasn't here. Rosie loved the little doll set I got her, which happened to go perfectly with the doll house John had gotten her. Sherlock had gotten her a play doctor's kit because 'she wanted to be like her daddy'. Molly had gotten her a doctor's coat to go along with Sherlock's gift, while Ms. Hudson got her a few dresses, one to which she is wearing now.

I noticed how Sherlock munched on the ginger nuts I gotten him, of course telling me that I needn't get him anything but happily took them. I got Molly a nice sweater, and Ms. Hudson a new dress. John was the difficult one to buy for, and even what I got him I didn't know if he would like.

"Daddy!" Rosie said. "There is one mo pwesent fo you!" She had noticed the gift I gotten him still under the tree. "It from…" she looked and studied the name. From the short time knowing them, I've learned that Rosie was a very smart toddler. She was learning to read very well, and her math skills were higher than most four-year-old's. "Miss Carolyn!" she finally said.

She handed John the box, and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you weren't getting my anything."

"You got me something," I pointed out. John had gotten me some boots I pointed out while we were shopping. I didn't buy them of course, so he must have gone behind me and did. They weren't terribly expensive, but was still more money than I wanted him to spend on me. I didn't want him to spend anything on me. I was the one taking his bed from him and living with them. Sherlock got me a little something as well, but it wasn't as elaborate as boots. Sherlock simply got me some peanut butter cookies, my favorite. From what I am told, Sherlock has changed a lot in the years knowing John. According to Molly, he would have never offered his home even when a person's life could be in danger, and he never gave a Christmas gift. Molly said Rosie changed him to, especially last year when she painted him a picture of their 'family' for his birthday, which is still in his wallet to this day. The flat held a lot of Rosie's pictures, and I'm guessing a few years ago, the old Sherlock would have never put any up.

John opened his gift from me, the cologne he uses. "I noticed you were almost out," I explained. The bottle in his bathroom was nearly finished, so it only seemed to make sense to get him some more.

"This is expensive cologne," he said.

"Those were expensive boots," I countered.

"The boots were on sale."

"So was your cologne."

"Daddy just say tank you," Rosie told him, making us all laugh.

John looked to me and smiled. "Thank you."

Little Rosie got up, going over to Sherlock and whispering something in his ear. He gave her a soft smile and nodded. "I'll tell you what, if you give your present, I'll give mine." Rosie clapped her hands and ran to Sherlock's room.

"More presents?" Molly asked. "Since when are you so giving?"

"Well, this last one of mine was going to wait, but Rosie is impatient."

John snorted. "Huh, sounds like her godfather."

Sherlock looked to John as if he wanted to argue, but stopped himself. "Yes, I'm impatient. I can't argue."

Rosie came back with a card that read 'Daddy' in sloppy handwriting and a medium sized box that had a tag, which red from Sherlock, to Molly on it. She gave John that card, and Molly the box. John smiled to his daughter, opening the card to see a hand-written note, and picture of her wearing all of John's military medals with a big goofy grin. I didn't read her note, naturally, but John picked her up and kissed her. "Thank you, sweetheart." He folded up the note, and put that and the picture of her in his wallet.

"Now Aunt Molly!" Rosie cheered.

Molly looked to Sherlock questionably, before starting to open the box. "You already got me something," she reminded.

Sherlock smirked to her nodded to the present. "Just open it."

Molly finished opening that box, to reveal another wrapped present. "Sherlock," she said with a laugh. "Did you wrap several boxes in one?"

"Just three, now go on."

Molly rolled her eyes, but continued to unwrap until she got to the center, revealing a small box containing a small diamond ring. She opened her mouth in shock, and looked to Sherlock. "Is this?" she asked.

Sherlock nodded. "I asked Rosie what she wanted for Christmas and she said she wanted her aunt Molly Hooper to become her aunt Molly Holmes. I thought about it, and talked it over with John, so… yea…" Sherlock trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Molly had slight tears in her eyes and she giggled at his how nervous he seemed. "Are you going to ask me, or am I just to assume?"

"Oh, right…" Sherlock scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Molly, will you marry me?"

Molly smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Of course, Sherlock."

.

Rosie was ecstatic at the couple's engagement, and of course John, Ms. Hudson, and I were happy for them too. It was night now, and Rosie went to sleep in her own bed tonight. I was helping John with the dishes while Sherlock and Molly went out to 'celebrate', or rather an excuse for Sherlock to get some chips. "So, you knew he was going to propose?" I asked as I dried a plate.

"Yes, I helped him pick out a ring. This is the first time he's ever been serious with a proposal, or a romantic relationship, so I hope it goes well. It's Molly though, so she knows how to deal with him," John explained. "He once proposed to a girl for a case, don't ask, and it obviously didn't fall through. Thankfully though, I would have felt sorry for the girl. She would have had a husband that didn't love her, so good thing everything turned out alright."

"I honestly didn't even know if Sherlock and Molly were an actual couple or not until tonight." I said with a laugh.

John chuckled. "They aren't a 'normal' couple I would say, but yes. They love each other if that is what you mean. Molly has loved him for who knows how long, and Sherlock started loving her right after that whole thing with Eurus, which actually Eurus helped him discover that he did love her, so that was one good thing that came out of that day."

I was tempted to ask how, but decided not to. I know Eurus is a touchy subject with John and I didn't want to push it any father than it had to be. I decided to think of something else, but sadly my mind drifted to that night I was drunk. I was debated on whether to tell John that I do remember the fact that I kissed him, but I always chicken out. I know I need to tell him, so might as well do it. "John," I said and sighed. "About that night I got drunk…"

John looked at me questionably, but I knew when I said that he thought of the same thing I did. "What about it?"

I took in a deep breath before speaking. "Well, I actually- "John's phone began to ring.

"Hold that thought, it's Sherlock. Normally when he calls it's important." John answered the phone, putting it on speaker since his hands were still filled with soap.

Sherlock didn't even let John say 'hello' before speaking. "We found Moran," he spoke in a rush.


	5. Chapter 5

John and I went down to Scotland Yard where Sherlock, Detective Inspector Lestrade, and Molly were waiting. "He's in Germany," Sherlock instantly said as we approached them.

"Germany?" John questioned. "So, we're going to Germany?"

"No," Sherlock told him. "I'm going to Germany, you are staying here with Carolyn." John frowned his brows, ready to protest but Sherlock held up his hand. "We don't know if Moran will attach her, it is best that she stays here. Molly will come with me this time."

Molly looked at Sherlock in surprise. "I will?"

"You will," Sherlock confirmed with no argument. "John, no body can protect Carolyn better than you can if someone comes after her."

"You could," John told him.

Sherlock shook his head. "No, every other time you had a gun to your head and still managed to tough it out. I had to because you couldn't, but we all know that you are best at protecting people. Besides I'm the one that would have to go to Germany anyway. John, I need you to do this. You're a soldier and a soldier are a person who protects no matter what the cost and with no fear."

John sighed, but nodded. "Alright, just be careful. Don't get yourself shot while you are there."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I wish you could come because you know my methods, but Carolyn needs protection and I don't trust any other to leave her with someone else."

I smiled to Sherlock. "Thank you," I told him, and he gave me a quick smile.

We all went back to 221B, Sherlock and Molly getting packed and immediately heading to the airport since Sherlock apparently already got them tickets while they waited for John and me. "You're going to sleep in Sherlock's room, while I take the couch," John told me once they left.

I frowned my brows. "Why the couch? Why not take your room again?"

Because it's safer if I stay on the same floor as you. If I'm upstairs and you are down here, I'm not doing a very good job at protecting you if I don't even know anything is happening to you."

"True," I said with a nod.

"I already asked Mrs. Hudson if she could take Rosie somewhere for about a week to get them both away from here. They're leaving in an hour."

John spoke with complete seriousness, and I don't think I've ever seen him like this. Right now, he really did act as if he was in the middle of war and he was in complete soldier mode. "Thank you," I spoke quietly. John didn't speak, he simply looked at me and nodded. "I guess the soldier never leaves someone wants it's imbedded into their brain," I added.

John smirked and nodded. "Yea, sometimes it causes you to be over protective, but in a sense, there is no such thing. Not when you have a little girl to protect."

I smiled when Rosie screamed and ran upstairs. "Daddy!" she said with a huff. "Uncle Shwerwock left witout swaying goodbye!" She crossed her arms in anger, making both John and I laugh.

"How rude of him," John told her. "You can tell him when he gets back, but you need to go pack. Nanny said she would help you."

Rosie uncrossed her arms, and went climb on her father's lap. "Why do I have to go?" she asked.

"I thought you wanted to take a trip with Nanny?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"I do," she said. "But I want you and Uncle Shwerwock to come wit us?"

John sighed, kissing his daughter's forehead. "I have to stay here love, but I'll see you soon."

"Okay Daddy," Rosie got off her father's lap, going to get Ms. Hudson to help her pack.

It was later that night and I was lying on Sherlock's bed, though, I couldn't sleep. Rocky on the floor next to me, but even with him there I couldn't sleep. I heard John appeared to still be awake as I heard the kettle for tea quietly started to whistle. I sighed, getting out of bed and going into the main room to join John. I went sit in Sherlock's chair as John sat in his in a grey t-shirt and some sleeping pants. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Nope, and apparently, neither can you," I answered.

John sighed, sipping his tea. "I have nights like this, but I'll be fine."

"Do you have nightmares?" I asked.

"Yep, but I'm a big boy. I'll be fine."

I looked at him for a bit before speaking. "What are they about? Your time in service or something else?" I asked. "But, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind so much anymore, but yes they usually are about my time at war." John let out a sigh. "But, they also consist of me almost burning alive, and that damn well."

"What was tonight's?" I asked further.

John sighed again, laying his head back on his chair. "The well again. It's probably because we saw Eurus not too long ago." John frowned as if he were remembering and stared into the fireplace. "Though, this time Rosie was down there with me. I know you aren't a parent yet, but as a parent there is nothing more terrifying than not being able to protect your child… She was screaming for me to save her, but all I could do was hold her tight and hold her breath… As a parent you gladly give your life for your child's, no matter how painful."

I smiled to him. "You're a good father," I told him. I told him this before, but I felt it needed to be said again.

"Every father would do that," he said. "Well, every fathershoulddo that for their child. Mine, didn't, but that's a different story." John sighed. "Hell, neither of my parents were good parents. My mother was slut and my father was an alcoholic." He practically spat the words out as he spoke of his parents.

I frowned. It's a shame he has to talk about his parents that way, but then again, I wouldn't know what that feels like. Both of my parents were very loving. "I'm sorry to hear that…" I told him.

John shrugged as if it weren't a big deal. "It's in the past. I guess that's why I want to be the very best for Rosie, and protect her with everything I have." John then smiled and let out a short laugh. "I'm also blessed with Sherlock's parents who basically treat me as if I were theirs. Rosie calls them Mi-Mi and Paw-Paw, and I'm thankful she has some sort of grandparents, along with Ms. Hudson."

"Sherlock has a brother, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, Mycroft," John answers.

"Does she call him anything?"

John smirked and nodded. "She calls him Uncle Mike, even though he has no relation to her. Well, neither does Sherlock, but Sherlock is her godfather. I guess she calls him that because he's 'Uncle Sherlock's brother'," John said and gave me a soft smile. "Why can't you sleep?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess from nerves. I'm not scared or anything, but my subconscious is."

John rose his brows for a second as if he were agreeing with me. "That will do it a lot of times."

I nodded, agreeing with him. I let out a sigh, thinking as I looked at him. "Look, I have work tomorrow, and I don't get any sleep I won't be able to function," I started. "So, will you come lay with me, so I can sleep?" I asked. "if you are there, I will be able to sleep."

"Why if I am there, you will be able to sleep?" he asked.

"John, you basically are protection and I'll feel safer if you are right next to me… please."

John looked at me, contemplating. Half of me wondered if he was thinking of our little kiss we shared, but the other half doubted it. "I mean, I guess, as long as you are not uncomfortable with it."

"Are you going to uncomfortable with it?" I asked, making sure.

John shook his head. "Nah, I spent many nights sleeping in the same space as twenty other people."

I gave a bashful smile. "Thank you." I stood up, as did John, and we both went to the bedroom where Rocky still lay sound asleep on the floor. We both climbed into bed, facing away from each other at first. I still wasn't going to be able to sleep like this, so I gave out a sigh, turning to face John. I lifted his arm to put around me as I laid my head on his chest. He seemed surprised by my actions, but didn't pull away. "Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Carolyn," he told me back and I happily fell asleep.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" Grace shouted. She asked about John, so we started talking about him, and sleeping arrangements came up and I casually told her that John and I slept together.

"Shhhh, don't scream," I told her.

"Wait, by sleep with him, do you meansleepwith him or just sleep with him?" she asked.

My face turned red and I quickly corrected her assumption. "We just slept together. Neither one of us could sleep, so we slept together for comfort. It's no big deal."

"Carolyn, you don't just sleep with a man you have kissed, and it not be a big deal," Grace told.

"Okay, I kissed him because I was drunk by your doing and you know that," I defended.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Drunken actions are sober thoughts," she countered. "I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss him, so I don't see why you just don't see why you don't just tell him you remember kissing him and have something possibly happen between you two."

"I have almost told him I remember, but I always chicken out."

Graced sighed, putting her coffee down before speaking. "Carolyn, you need to tell him. He deserves to know for one, and two, don't you like him?"

"Of course, I like him, but I don't know if I like him in that way."

"Well, why not bloody find out! Tell him when you get home!" she told me. "Did you enjoy kissing him the first time?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know, maybe? It was very short, and half my brain wasn't there, so I can't really tell you."

"Tell him when you get home," Grace said with a sigh. "He deserves to know."

I took in a deep breath before letting it out. "You're right."

I took a few deep breaths before walking up the stairs of 221B. John was typing at his computer in a dark purple, button-down shirt and some jeans. I would have to admit that he looked really good, especially with his hair slicked back, but I do not need to focus on that right now. I had to tell him like Grace said.

"John," I said as I stepped more into the room.

He smiled at me. "Hey Carolyn," he greeted, finishing what he was typing then closing his laptop.

"I, um, have to tell you something."

John nodded. "Okay."

I took in a deep breath. "I remember what happened the night I got drunk," I blurted out before I could chicken out.

 ***Sorry if this one came out weird. I had to do it on my phone.***


	6. Chapter 6

John blinked a few times, shocked by my outburst. "Um," he shifted in his seat, not sure of what to say.

"I just thought you deserved to know," I explained further.

John cleared his throat before speaking. "Why did you act like you didn't remember?" he asked.

"Well," I sat down on the couch and sighed. "I didn't really know you then, so I was embarrassed," I gave a soft smile. "But," I continued. "I know you more now, and I know that you are an understandable man."

"Oh, well I guess thank you," John's face got slightly red as he looked down to his hands.

I giggled, getting up and going to kneel in front of him so that I was eye level with him when he sat. "What I said that night is still true John," I told him. "You are a really good guy John." I smiled at him, leaning up and kissed his cheek. "There's no wonder why everyone loves you."

I stood up, smiling one more time before going to the kitchen to cook something for dinner. I dug in the fridge, able to find some food to make something out of. John came in and started to chop some vegetables for me. I smiled at him as he did so. John cleared his throat, cracking a smile before speaking. "You know; besides the alcohol smell, it wasn't a bad kiss," he joked.

I giggled as I added tomato sauce to a pot. "That's actually one thing I don't remember. It was so short, that I don't fully remember. All I remember is a small tingle-type feeling then I pulled away."

John smirked, stopping what he was doing and turning to me. "So, what you are saying, is that my kisses make you tingle?"

My face went red as I looked to him. "Don't make fun of me…" I playfully shoved him.

John chuckled, going back to chopping vegetables. "You said it, not me."

.

We sat at dinner now, vegetable soup in front of us. The table was once clean since Sherlock's experiments didn't litter it. "How long do you think it will take Sherlock to find Moran?" I asked.

John shrugged. "A week or two. So, you're stuck with me until then."

Rocky sat at our feet, silently begging for a piece of meat. "No Rocky, this is our food. You have your food over there," I pointed to where his food and water bowl was. I swear he gave out a sigh but went over to eat his own food. "It's quiet here without Rosie." I commented.

"And without Sherlock. He may seem quiet, but he's pretty loud. When we first met, he told me that he goes days on without talking. I still don't believe him because he tends to not shut up most of the time."

I snorted at his comment, nearly chocking on my soup. "You two act like brothers," I said with still a bit of a laugh. "He's the brother I never had. I have a sister, but we don't talk. I've already told you of my parents. For the longest time I was on my own until I met Sherlock, then he became my family, and of course Ms. Hudson. Then I met Mary, and we had Rosie… Molly started out as a friend, but now she's more of a sister-in-law. And Mycroft… is Mycroft. He's Sherlock's brother so I have to care about him."

I giggled at his explanation. "You have a beautiful family," I told him. "They may not be blood, except for Rosie of course, but they are your family… I only have my brother and I barely see him, so I know what it feels to be lonely." I smiled to him. "Your family may be a bit dysfunctional, but it's amazing. I had my family at one point, so I also know what it means to lose the people you love as well." I reached over and grabbed his hand, still smiling. "Mary is trilled that you still have your beautiful family, and she's very proud of how good you are raising Rosie."

John looked at me for a good while, and his grip on my hand eventually tightened. "Thank you." John took a deep breath, before standing. "You say you only have your brother, but that's not true. You have all of us now."

I smiled big. "Thank you, John, but I- "I gasped as I suddenly felt his lips on mine. I didn't pull away though, if anything I leaned closer. I almost instantly wrapped my arms around his neck, standing up as well and putting my chest against his. He grabbed my waist, holding and giving my hips a squeeze. He wasn't much taller than me, but I still had to stand on my toes to reach his lips comfortably.

I ended up smiling into the kiss and giggled some. "This is insane," I told him. "But I don't care." Before he could speak, I kissed him again. His hands traveled down to my back thighs, and he easily picked me up, placing me on the counter.

"We… We- should… stop…. Before, we get too… far…" John said between kisses.

"Do you really… want to stop?" I asked.

"Hell no," he practically growled and leaned in closer to me, kissing me hard. I was about to suggest going to his room, but his phone started ringing. "You have got to be kidding me," he grumbled and yanked out his phone from his back pocket. "Hello?" he nearly growled to the person calling. "She's fine, why?" John suddenly looked at me with concern. "Okay, we'll leave as soon as we can." John hung up the phone, giving out a yell, and punching the wall.

"John! What's wrong? What happened?" I hopped off the counter and gently grabbed his face.

"Go pack your things, now. Sherlock doesn't think it's safe at 221B. I'll pack a bag and gather Rocky's things."

"Where will we go?" I asked. I kissed John's cheek to try and calm his anger down.

John sighed. "There's a little house that we know of. It's sort of a safe house that Sherlock used when he faked his death. Be ready as soon as possible."

.

When John said little house, he wasn't kidding. It had one full-sized bed in the corner, a table, and I guess what you could call a kitchen. Everything was super close together, and there was an outhouse instead of a bathroom. "It's only for a few days… hopefully." John told me.

"What about food?" I asked.

"I brought some bread and peanut butter. It will do for what we need it for."

"Water?" I further asked.

"Sherlock said the fridge was stocked with water." John opened the fridge to make sure. From top to bottom were bottles of water that probably could last two weeks with two people.

I nodded, shivering at the cold in the room. Because it was an old house, there wasn't much electricity let alone heat. They had two lightbulbs in the house, and enough power for the fridge, but nothing to do with heat or AC. John came up and hugged me from behind. "It is cold in here… That's why I brought extra blankets."

"You can just warm me up," I said, resting my head against his shoulder. John laughed and started to kiss my neck. "Are we rushing into things?" I asked him. "I mean… We've known each other for like two weeks… I honestly don't know anymore."

John continued to kiss my neck, moving to grab my hips. "That all depends on how the person feels on the matter."

I turned around to him. "And how do you feel Doctor Watson?"

John offered a soft smile, pulling me back towards him. "I feel like this is right… Rosie has never liked anyone I've had a potential relationship with, and she liked you from the start. You get along with Sherlock fine, you're good friends with Molly now."

"Yes, but how do _you_ feel?" I emphasized the word 'you'.

John smiled, leaning in and giving me a gentle kiss. "I don't know what I feel… This just feels right."

I smiled, standing on my tip-toes to kiss him. "I think so too."


End file.
